The Tainting of the Rat
by YoukaiJilly
Summary: Peter Pettigrew was not what his friends were. Goodlooking, intelligent, skilled at Quidditch, he was just Peter. Peter loves his friends, being they were the only ones he has, but now he wants something for himself. Some glory, some fame...to be noticed
1. Fifth Year's A Charm

The Tainting of the Rat  
  
By YoukaiJilly  
  
Summary:  
  
Peter Pettigrew was not what his friends were. Good-looking, intelligent, skilled at Quidditch, he was just Peter. He was the Marauder who always stuffed himself at mealtime. Peter loves his friends, being they were the only ones he has, but now he wants something for himself. Some glory, some fame, some recognition...and he will do anything to get it.  
  
Chapter One: Fifth Year's A Charm  
  
Peter Pettigrew arrived at King's Cross Station and the moment he stepped onto the Platform 9 ¾, he spotted the three people he was most anxious to see. James Alan Potter, Sirius Orion Black and Remus John Lupin. Peter hugged and kissed his mother and father good-bye before smiling widely as he rushed up and the moment James saw him, he was "attacked" from all sides.  
  
"Hey Wormytail!" said Sirius, ruffling his neat blondish hair in a brotherly manner.  
  
"It's WORMTAIL." Insisted Peter as James and Sirius proceeded to sling their arms around his neck and back, giving him a double noogie. Remus just sighed and smiled, clapping Peter on the shoulder and telling James and Sirius to knock it off.  
  
"Like that's much better anyway!" chuckled James as the train's whistle sounded. "Let's go, we should get our compartment before Snivelly and the blonde boy Malfoy get it. And if they do..."  
  
"We jinx 'em right out!" chorused the rest of the Marauders. The followed the rest of their chattering classmates and they neared the back of the train when Remus suddenly smacked his forehead.  
  
"Sorry mates, I forgot. I need to go to the head of the train for a bit." He said, reaching into his pocket. He extracted a silver badge marked with a "P" and the Gryffindor lion.  
  
"How did you manage to forget you were made a Prefect?" asked Sirius, raising an eyebrow.  
  
"Well, letters came late this year and Mum and Dad have been using Dolly a lot lately. I'll be back in a bit. Promise." Said Remus, pushing his way through the crowd towards the front of the train.  
  
"This is great." Muttered James. "A Marauder was made a Prefect? Dumbledore is up to something."  
  
"Like oh, say keeping us out of trouble?" asked Sirius. "That won't work now will it Wormytail?"  
  
"WORMTAIL!" protested Peter as they threw open a compartment door. The three friends froze as they stared at the occupants of the compartment.

"Well, well." Said Lucius Malfoy. "To what do we owe this pleasure?"  
  
James let a low growl escape his throat as he saw Severus Snape sitting across from Malfoy. "I do believe you scum buckets are in OUR compartment."  
  
"I do not see your names here," said Lucius. Sirius cleared his throat and walked into the compartment and yanked one of the seat pads and pointed to the wood under it. He read the carved words aloud for the two intruders to hear.  
  
"This compartment is reserved for James Alan Potter, Sirius Orion Black, Remus John Lupin and Peter Samuel Pettigrew. All gits will be forcibly removed if they refuse to do so willingly." He said. "The gits...are you." Within the next three seconds, the three of the Marauders had their wands out and pointed to Lucius and Severus.  
  
"I refuse to move for the likes for you!" shouted Lucius, rising to his feet.  
  
"Wow," said James. "It sounds like I'm talking to a Ministry worker!" He pointed his wand straight for Lucius while Sirius covered Severus. "Now..."  
  
At that moment, both Lucius and Severus reached inside their robes having changed the moment they got on the train and their came a shout of two voices.  
  
"RICTUSEMPRA!"  
  
"STUPEFY!"  
  
James, Sirius and Peter almost collapsed at the sight before them as both Lucius and Severus were being severely tickled while part of them was completely non-moving. In the middle of this fit, the train had begun to move and the three were thrown to the floor of the train, unable to keep from laughing.  
  
"James Potter!" came a new female voice. James lifted his head up, tears streaming down his face. He looked around and faced an angry looking fifth year red head.  
  
"Why Lily. Fancy meeting you in a place like this!" said James, getting up trying to suppress another fit of laughter. He reached up and helped Sirius up who helped Peter to his feet. Sirius had a slight case of the giggles as he turned back to watch Lucius and Severus, but Peter was oddly quiet.  
  
"What in the bloody hell do you think you're doing?" snapped Lily Evans; hands placed on her hips, and angry scowl dawning on her lips.  
  
"Um...jinxing gits?" asked James.  
  
"We haven't been on the train for more than five minutes and all ready you've done something that is worthy loosing us points! It's a wonder that Gryffindor wins the House Cup with all the points you and your friends loose us!"  
  
"Don't drag us into this Evans," said Sirius, slinging an arm around the silent Peter. "We didn't do anything."  
  
"Don't you feed me that Black! I heard your voice yelling a jinx just as clearly as I heard Potter!"  
  
"Oh come on Evans, lighten up a bit." Said Sirius. "Right Peter?"  
  
Peter was silent as he gazed at Sirius then James, to Lucius and Severus and then to Lily. He hung his head slightly and mumbled, "Sorry Lily. I didn't do anything though."  
  
Lily lost her scowl and stared blankly at Peter. "Oh um...well, I won't yell at you I suppose. But Potter, Black! No more pranks till we get to the school! Can't you wait a week?"  
  
"And loose our hard earned reputation Lilykins?" asked James.  
  
Lily had begun to leave at that point but she froze when she heard the dreaded "L" word. She backed up and slowly turned to James, the scowl returned. "I was about to leave Potter, but I do believe I forgot to give you something." She snarled. She whipped out her wand and yelled:  
  
"Petrificus Totalus!"  
  
James fell flat to the floor as Lily returned to her own compartment and Sirius sighed heavily motioning for Peter to help him roll Malfoy and Snape out from the compartment. After doing so and seeing a few heads poke out of the doors, (when that happened Sirius waved joyfully and yelled they were taking care of the trash) they shut the compartment door and Peter quickly preformed the counter-jinx for the one Lily had placed on James.  
  
"Man, I love it when she's angry. She's so..." gasped James as he pulled himself onto a seat.  
  
"Violent?" suggested Sirius.  
  
"Scary?" asked Peter.  
  
"Cute. Very cute." Gushed James.  
  
"Damn, there he goes again." Grumbled Sirius, folding his arm across his arm. "Can't you grow up James?"  
  
"Me? Leader of the Marauders; James Potter, grow up? Who the hell are you and what have you done with my best mate?" asked James.  
  
"You're more irritated than normal at the beginning of term. Something happen at home?" asked Peter. Sirius glared at him a moment but seeing the slightly hurt look on Peter's face, sighed.  
  
"Regulus was being the perfect git of a son as normal." Said Sirius, the name of his brother sounding as though some odd torture was being put on him. "Mum was going on how he got such great scores in his classes and on his exams. Damn git got horrible grades on his exams, and beat up some of his year mates so he could copy their homework. Want to jinx him to the moon."  
  
"Next year you get that flying motorbike right?" asked James.  
  
"Yeah, if I act like a Black for once." Said Sirius glumly.  
  
"Well, then you can come to my house more often. Grimmauld isn't that far away from Godric's Hollow." Said James.  
  
"James?" asked Peter quietly.  
  
"What is it Pete?" asked James. Peter was silent a moment then glanced at the compartment door as though someone was outside listening to it.  
  
"Do you think...do you think we can...HELP Remus finally this year?" asked Peter in a low tone. "I've done a bit of reading on it and I don't really know that to make of it."  
  
James just smiled at Peter and clapped a hand on his shoulder with a reassuring tone to his voice. "Don't worry about it Wormtail, we'll do it this year. We have to. We've only got three years of school left, counting this one."  
  
Just then as James stopped talking the compartment door slid open and Remus came in, looking calm as he normally did. "Nice mess in the hall. Good thing we're not at school, I can't take away points from you yet!" he said with a chuckle. "Lily counter-jinxed them."  
  
He shifted his gaze away from James as he sat down. James narrowed his eyes and asked flatly: "What did they say Moony?"  
  
"Nothing." Said Remus. "Didn't thank her or anything."  
  
"Remus..."  
  
"All right, all right." He grumbled. "Don't get so pushy. Malfoy nearly yelled at her, saying a...well...you know, didn't have the right to touch him and Snape was saying that silly girls should stay out of the affairs of men."  
  
"I'll get them right now...how DARE they say that to Lily!" growled James, rising from his seat. Remus yanked him back down.  
  
"Don't bother. Stunned them both before going off, muttering something about idiot Marauders and stupid gits." He told Prongs.  
  
"That's my Lily!" chuckled James.  
  
Someone knocked on the compartment door and the nice old witch that pushed the trolley asked jauntily: "And what will you boys be buying this year? Half the car as normal?"  
  
"Look Peter, your favorite thing about school!" exclaimed James, taking out a pocketful of gold Galleons. Sirius did the same thing and so did Remus. Peter reached into this pocket and carefully picked out the right coins that fit neatly into his palm. After purchasing their share of sweets, (which indeed was half the cart) they sat down for a nice ride and filling their stomachs with sugary goodness.  
  
The sky outside grew steadily darker as the train slugged on, over countryside and through rolling hills. Finally, after the Marauders were yawning and tired with fully bellies from the snacks they had consumed, they finally came in sight of the castle.  
  
"Good old Hogwarts." Sighed James happily. "Oh how I've missed thee!"  
  
"No. Someone stop him before he breaks out in song." Said Sirius sarcastically. He glanced at Remus and Peter and they trotted to the carriages bellowing the school anthem, waving jauntily at those who turned to stare. The night was clear and the waning moon shone brightly down on the lake beside the castle and the Marauders hurried into a carriage, voice starting to tire from the combination of singing and yawning.  
  
¤±¤±¤±¤±¤±¤±¤±¤±¤±¤±¤±¤±¤±¤±¤±¤±¤±¤±¤±¤±¤±¤±¤±¤±¤±¤±¤±¤±¤±¤±¤±¤±¤±¤±  
  
The Marauders were pleased to find "their" beds had been reserved and quickly changed into their pajamas and set up a few things that made the room feel more at home. James yanked the dark blue pajama shirt over his head and quickly ran his fingers through his hair as if scared his hair had fallen flat. Sirius had tied the drawstring to his white pajamas, which, the Marauders had guessed, was a rebel statement against the Black family.  
  
Remus had a nice pair of loose fitting brown pajamas with a gold hem that would be easier to change from if any...certain events should occur during the full moon. And Peter quickly buttoned his blue pinstripe pajamas, hoping to conceal the small amount of extra poundage that he had gained over the summer. The sweets from the train hadn't helped much either.  
  
He would have to visit the Owlry the next morning to tell his Mum and Dad to not send him so many sweets while he was at school with his own owl, Aries. Peter thought to himself he should try and remember to bring Aries a bite of muffin since he was a bit testy in the morning...well, testy all the time really.  
  
"Night everyone. May the Marauders have a successful fifth year!" grumbled James as he snuggled into the covers of his bed.  
  
"Hear, hear!" yawned Remus.  
  
"Shut your yaps!" growled Sirius. "I'm trying to bloody sleep!"  
  
Peter sighed. Like this year was going to be any different from the last. His mind suddenly thought of the beautiful red head that stood outside their compartment door, green eyes ablaze with fire.  
  
'Like a goddess...' Peter thought, his mind drifting into a hazy sleep.  
  
¤±¤±¤±¤±¤±¤±¤±¤±¤±¤±¤±¤±¤±¤±¤±¤±¤±¤±¤±¤±¤±¤±¤±¤±¤±¤±¤±¤±¤±¤±¤±¤±¤±¤±  
  
Author's Note: Well, I hope you all enjoyed the first chapter of my first Harry Potter fan fic, "The Tainting of the Rat." According to my sister, Lady of Tears, who is my beta-reader since I am hers, this chapter can only be summed up in one word...  
  
(SWHEET!)

If you do like it, I will be a little slow in getting the next few chapters up because I need to get in the swing of summer. They will be coming soon.


	2. Friends Like These

**The Tainting of the Rat**

**By YoukaiJilly**

**Summary:**

Peter Pettigrew was not what his friends were. Good-looking, intelligent, skilled at Quidditch, he was just Peter. He was the Marauder who always stuffed himself at mealtime. Peter loves his friends, being they were the only ones he has, but now he wants something for himself. Some glory, some fame, some recognition...and he will do anything to get it.

**Chapter Two: Friends Like These**

**Last Chapter: **

"Night everyone. May the Marauders have a successful fifth year!" grumbled James as he snuggled into the covers of his bed.

"Hear, hear!" yawned Remus.

"Shut your yaps!" growled Sirius. "I'm trying to bloody sleep!"

Peter sighed. Like this year was going to be any different from the last. His mind suddenly thought of the beautiful red head that stood outside their compartment door, green eyes ablaze with fire.

'Like a goddess...' Peter thought, his mind drifting into a hazy sleep.

**The Story Continues...**

The next morning, Sirius and James yanked off Peter's bed covers and tackled him to wake him up. He groaned and pushed them off, grumbling, "That he heck is wrong with you two?"

"Aw c'mon Wormy." Said Sirius. "We know you wouldn't want to miss your favorite part of the day."

"Oh yeah?" asked Peter. "What's that?"

"Are you that deluded Pete?" asked James, yanking on his school uniform shirt. "Mealtime." He and Sirius started laughing and Peter just grumbled at them to shut up. Remus came in fully clothed and said if they wanted to eat anything they better hurry up. Peter scrambled into his clothes, watching James run his hand through his hair yet again, making it look completely trashed but still so attractive.

Peter looked at his limp blonde hair in the mirror and tried to make it look more presentable, dragging his own hand through it. The rest of the Marauders waited for him and James yanked on his arm as a way of saying hurry up. Peter knew why James was so anxious to go to breakfast. He wanted to see Lily. Peter squirmed at the thought. James didn't deserve Lily. She was too wonderful for him.

There were times in the previous years that Peter felt like jinxing James himself when he teased Lily or made her upset, but he wasn't very good at doing that. Plus, James and Sirius had faster reflexes. He would have been counter-jinxed before he would know what hit him.

"Are you all right Peter?" asked Remus, glancing at him sideways.

"Yeah, fine. Just a bit tired is all." Replied Peter. He mentally hit himself. These where his friends! He would never do anything to hurt them! He would do anything for them, hadn't he proved that all ready?

In their first year, when the Marauders had formed he had convinced Filch that Sirius and James hadn't set off a whole slew of dung bombs during their spring term to get a break from classes. Of course he had to actually through a few dung bombs while Filch watched him and he got 15 points taken away and had a detention but it was worth it.

The group headed down to the Great Hall and seated themselves in their normal place near the end of the table. "D'yah think that Winnie remembered to put the extra good stuff near us?" whispered James, stealing a glance at Lily.

As Dumbledore finished his year speech, which hardly ever seemed to change year after year, the tables suddenly burst to life as the plates magically filled themselves with food. Peter quickly looked down the table to see that the food wasn't as neatly prepared or quite as proportional as near their end of the table. He chuckled, telling himself he would have to thank Winnie.

"I think that this would answer your question," said Remus through a mouthful of apple tart, a few crumbs falling onto his robes.

"This year we have O.W.Ls don't we?" asked Sirius. "Wonder what classes are going to be like."

"Ah, thanks for reminding me. Here, I got these from the common room this morning." Remus said, mouth now empty, reaching into his bag. He produced four bits of parchment and handed them out. "Seems okay. Don't have doubles with Slytherin for awhile today."

"One thing I love about getting older," said James, scanning the parchment with his dark brown eyes. "Is that we have a fresh crop of first years to prank." He glanced sideways at a group of rather young looking students and sly smile slid across his face. "Aw the poor saps."

"Might want to watch it James," joked Peter. "We have a Prefect in the group now. We have to be careful."

"Remus won't turn us in if he wants our stash from the kitchens." Said Sirius, flinging a bit of tart at Remus. Remus skillfully caught it in his mouth. James, Sirius and Peter stared at him and suddenly burst out laughing.

"What?" demanded Remus.

"What you did..." gasped Sirius.

"Made you look," choked Peter.

"Just like a dog!" James finished. As the group laughed, Remus looked quite annoyed and stuck his tongue out at them. As the laughter winded down and the people in the Great Hall began to leave, they waited a bit before dashing off to class. According to the schedule, they had Herbology first.

"At least it's something somewhat enjoyable that forces us to pay attention." Said James airily. They were walking along the path to the greenhouses as they talked. "And I get to see Lily!"

"Geez James, you talk about her so much it sounds like you're in love with her or something." Commented Peter, hoping to draw some information out of James. He had always kept his friends in the dark as to his exact feelings about Lily.

"Call me crazy Wormtail," said James wistfully. "But I think I am."

The group was silent and Remus, Sirius and Peter stared at James.

"Wow..." said Sirius. "That's...wonderful James! You finally admit it! I say we celebrate this night. Who's up for sneaking into Honeydukes?"

"First night?" asked Remus.

"Excellent!" said Peter.

"Settled." Put in Sirius.

"Now why don't we go and hurry and see if we can lighten up the first day of term for our classmates hm?" said James as he sped up. The group followed him and laughed at some face he made as they entered the greenhouse.

"Guys, I have a question to ask you before we go in." said Remus.

"What is it Moony?"

"Do you...remember last year when you...?" he said nervously as a few students rushed into the greenhouse.

"Yeah, so?" asked Sirius. "We weren't dumb Remus and still aren't. We would have found out one way or another."

"Well, what I'm asking about is why we came up with our nicknames? I can understand Moony for me, but why did you want nicknames as well?" asked Remus quietly.

James, Sirius and Peter exchanged looks. Remus didn't know about their "plans." It was James who spoke up first. "Because Moony, you don't think you can be the only Marauder with a nickname do you? We came up with our lovely nicknames so your head wouldn't get too big."

"Oh," said Remus with a laugh.

"Potter, Black, Lupin, Pettigrew! Are you coming in or not!" yelled Professor Sprout as she narrowed her eyes at them, as though trying to see if they were planning to cook up trouble in her class.

"Coming!" they said simultaneously as they ran in and quickly changed into their proper attire for Herbology.

¤±¤±¤±¤±¤±¤±¤±¤±¤±¤±¤±¤±¤±¤±¤±¤±¤±¤±¤±¤±¤±¤±¤±¤±¤±¤±¤±¤±¤±¤±¤±¤±¤±¤±

After Transfiguration, Charms, the History of Magic, the Marauders had double Potions with the Slytherins. It was probably one of the more uninteresting classes for the Marauders even if they were slightly fond of the teacher, Professor Gideon.

"Now, I am sure you have about the importance of your O.W.Ls this year my dear pupils and I should say you must be quite exhausted of hearing about their importance." Said Professor Gideon. "So, I shall note bore you with that little trifle but I shall say this, if you have any goals of succeeding in this world, you should try your best on them. With that, let us start right away shall we?"

With a wave of his wand, Professor Gideon let the directions for the potion appear on the board and the class set out to make it. James and Sirius were paired at a cauldron as Remus and Peter were paired at the one right next to them. As Remus helped Peter with his potion, a few of the Slytherins pointed and sniggered. Peter wished they would shut up; he was bad enough at Potions as it was.

But it did not stop. The Slytherins near them happened to be a few friends of Lucius Malfoy who was staying on one more year after his seventh to pick up a few more spells from the teachers. Instead they "whispered" a conversation that they wanted the Marauders to pick up.

"Look at the Lard Boy, needing help with his potions. Good thing he has that bookworm Lupin helping him otherwise he'd blow us all to bits!" sniggered a girl with pasty yellow hair, un-neatly done in a braid and pulled so tight it looked as if her skin was straining to stay in their roots.

"I've seen him eat I have," put in another student, a boy with muddy brown hair and watery blue eyes. "Like a maddened Hippogriff he his!"

"Makes me what to make me loose me own lunch!" put in a boy at the cauldron next to them.

"That's about enough!" growled Remus. "I'm a Prefect so you better watch your mouth!"

"Ooooh," said the group.

"Yeh going to give us detentions bookworm? Have us alphabetize yer precious library?" sniggered the boy.

"No," said Remus with an air of confidence. "I'll report you to Professor McGonagall and she'll talk to your house head. I'm sure he'd be delighted to hear how've you been acting."

That shut the Slytherins up, seeing as their house head did not take kindly to trouble makers that were actually reported. It was a miracle that a full out war didn't erupt between most of the Slytherin and Gryffindor house seeing as they had bitterness for so long. Every winter, the grounds were turned into a battleground between the two houses.

Peter flushed, angry at himself. 'Why can't I stand up for myself?' he thought, adding his potion ingredients. The potion turned a sickly pale of green and started to bubble. "Is that right Rem?" he asked.

"Yeah, it's a bit pale though but it will work. Great job Pete." Said Remus. "I reckon we're about done. Just need to get a bit into the flask like everyone else." Peter did as he was told and brought it up as most of the class finished and started to do the same.

Peter felt a small pride in placing the first flask on Professor Gideon's desk with a slight smile. Remus and Peter collected their things and stuffed them into their bags as they waited for Sirius and James. They smiled happily as they walked behind the Slytherins that had been teasing Peter. Sirius winked at them and they smiled and suddenly James "tripped" and went crashing into the boy with the flask of potion. They sprawled out on the floor and the flash burst open and oozed the potion onto the floor.

"So sorry mates. I'll run and get you some more," said Sirius, grabbing the flask off the floor. He made his way back to the cauldron where his school bag was strategically placed and he moved so that he was out of view. He pretended to refill the flask and "dropped" it again. "Er, sorry. I got it."

Peter watched as Sirius ducked down and pulled another flask from his school bag, tucking the real potion back into his bag. He glanced at Peter and flashed him the smile that won him many fancies from the girls. He slinked back up to the desk and put it down. With that he clapped James on the shoulder and the group exited the dungeons.

"What was that?" asked Peter.

"A wonderful Bubblegum Potion. The minute that Gideon opens it, it will stick to just about EVERYTHING." Laughed Sirius.

"What won't it stick to?" questioned Peter. It was near dinnertime and he was quite hungry.

"We think mostly eyeballs and bottoms." Said James. "Now how 'bout some food? I'm starving! I wonder what Lily's eating..."

"No, stop." Said the group together as they rolled their eyes. James stuck his tongue out at them and they walked in, happily, bellowing out another round of the school anthem.

---------------

Author's Note:

Please forgive me for not updating. This is my first HP fic and I had quite a bother coming up with ideas. I am going to take quite a bit of time to try and get ahead so please be patient if the chapters are a little spaced out. I am currently getting ready to go back to school, work on this story and a fan fiction contest for 

My sister, Lady of Tears won 3rd place last time. (I didn't enter.) So, we will both be entering this time and I people wish me luck! I'm gonna need it as this story is an example of how crappy my brain is. Tah!

Please review! (I love you...platonically)


	3. The Epiphany of Peters

**The Tainting of the Rat**

**By YoukaiJilly**

**Summary:**

**Peter Pettigrew was not what his friends were. Good-looking, intelligent, skilled at Quidditch, he was just Peter. He was the Marauder who always stuffed himself at mealtime. Peter loves his friends, being they were the only ones he has, but now he wants something for himself. Some glory, some fame, some recognition...and he will do anything to get it.**

**Chapter Three: The Epiphany of Peters**

**Last Chapter:**

Peter felt a small pride in placing the first flask on Professor Gideon's desk with a slight smile. Remus and Peter collected their things and stuffed them into their bags as they waited for Sirius and James. They smiled happily as they walked behind the Slytherins that had been teasing Peter. Sirius winked at them and they smiled and suddenly James "tripped" and went crashing into the boy with the flask of potion. They sprawled out on the floor and the flash burst open and oozed the potion onto the floor.

"So sorry mates. I'll run and get you some more," said Sirius, grabbing the flask off the floor. He made his way back to the cauldron where his school bag was strategically placed and he moved so that he was out of view. He pretended to refill the flask and "dropped" it again. "Er, sorry. I got it."

Peter watched as Sirius ducked down and pulled another flask from his school bag, tucking the real potion back into his bag. He glanced at Peter and flashed him the smile that won him many fancies from the girls. He slinked back up to the desk and put it down. With that he clapped James on the shoulder and the group exited the dungeons.

"What was that?" asked Peter.

"A wonderful Bubblegum Potion. The minute that Gideon opens it, it will stick to just about EVERYTHING." Sirius laughed.

"What won't it stick to?" questioned Peter. It was near dinnertime and he was quite hungry.

"We think mostly eyeballs and bottoms." Said James. "Now how 'bout some food? I'm starving! I wonder what Lily's eating..."

"No, stop." the group said together as they rolled their eyes. James stuck his tongue out at them and they walked in, happily, bellowing out another round of the school anthem.

**The Story Continues...**

It was the next day at breakfast when Professor Gideon stopped by the Gryffindor table and loomed down over the Marauders. "Uh, hey Professor Gideon." Said James. "Nice day isn't it? Gum?" He pulled out a cube of Dribble's Best Blowing Bubble Gum and held it out.

"Very amusing Mr. Potter. I do admire you for sticking up for your friend, but since when does that literally mean STICKING?" asked Professor Gideon.

"Uh...guys? Do you have an idea what he's talking about?" asked James.

"Not the foggiest." Replied the rest of them.

"Mr. Potter..." started Professor Gideon.

"Professor, if I may inject a few words into this conversation?" asked Peter. Professor Gideon sighed and nodded. "Thank you, but I do believe that it would be quite impossible for Sirius or James to have switched the flasks with one containing the supposed prank material. When did they have an opportunity?"

"May I direct your attention to when Mr. Black so gallantly dropped the flask then returned it to my desk?" asked Professor Gideon.

"But Sirius had filled it before he dropped it correct?" asked Peter.

Professor Gideon was silent a moment but then said yes. Peter smiled most innocently and continued. "Wouldn't the supposed prank material have been unusable if he had actually poured the class potion into the flask? Yes it would have. So therefore, it could not have been any of us who filled the flask. You simply must have accidentally gotten the flask mixed up with someone else's."

Professor Gideon didn't reply but merely shot looks at the four boys and walked away up to the teacher's table. James, Sirius and Remus clapped quietly for Peter.

"You may not be too well along with charms and spells as we are Wormtail, but you sure have a way with the teachers that even Remus doesn't have. And he's supposed to be the teacher's pet!" said James.

"Yeah, but they know he'd cover for us. They think Peter's not as well knit with us as Rem is." Sirius said.

"Thanks guys, that means a lot to me." Said Peter in a sarcastic tone. Sirius threw a bit of tart at him. It bounced off his forehead. "And you're wasting good food."

"Last night was great wasn't it?" asked Remus, changing the subject. "Winnie sure had a nice spread for us didn't she?"

"Wonderful way to bring in the new school year!" declared Sirius.

"Too bad we kept nearly bumping into teachers. I wish they would all wear neon signs at night to tell us where they are." Peter grumbled.

James slammed his goblet down on the wooden table with the most absurdly happy look on his face. "Wormtail, that's it!" he exclaimed. James looked like he was about ready to jump atop the table and dance his giddy little heart out. "We can do that!"

"Make neon signs for the teachers to wear at night?" said Sirius, cocking up an eyebrow. "You're loony."

"No, no, no, no, no!" James whispered to them frantically. "What if we made something that showed us where the teachers were at all times!"

"Better yet," said Remus sarcastically. "Let's make one that shows us where everyone and everything is at all times and can never lie."

There was silence and Sirius, James and Peter got the goofiest grins across their faces. Remus put his head in his hands and muttered, "Why me and my stupid mouth?"

"Do you think we can do it?" asked Peter. This would be wonderful! Maybe...he could use the map to see where Lily was...and talk to her!

"Granted, it might take awhile and we'll probably have to come up with some of our own spells, but it's not like we haven't done that before." Put in Sirius.

"So, we're going to make a map? You know, if anyone of the teachers got a hold of something like that, we'd be in the biggest trouble ever. And imagine if Snape found it and turned it in!" said Peter.

"You've got a point, but I think that the Grease ball would keep it for himself to use on us." James said.

"So, when we add the spells we'll make some sort of password that only we'll know and so only we can look at it." said Remus.

"Hey guys...what are we going to call it?" said James quietly, glancing up at the teachers' table. "A map with all this stuff about it is going to need a name. To carry on the Marauder legacy!"

There was a brief silence and the same goofy grin that James had worn earlier slowly spread across the faces of all four of them. "The Marauder's Map." They said all together.

"Mr. Potter! If I have to ask you one more time to be quiet, you and your little friends will be out of here for the rest of the day!" snapped Madame Pince.

"Sorry, sorry." He said waving at her. "Okay, now exactly how are we going to do this?"

In front of them was a bunch of folded up parchment, blank and void of any ink. Remus was the one who cleared his throat and pulled out his wand. Muttering a short incantation he tapped his wand down and suddenly the paper sparkled but then returned to its original state.

"Nothing happened." Peter muttered.

"Rem, you actually didn't do something right. I think my heart stopped." Sirius said.

"Would you guys can it?" asked Remus. "I did do something. Watch. _I solemnly swear I am up to no good_."

Suddenly, ink lines burst onto the paper, outlining nearly every detail of the Hogwarts Castle and grounds and a bit of the surrounding area. The three others stared in awe.

"How'd you do it Rem?" asked Peter with excitement.

"It took awhile to get the spell just right and I practiced with our dorm room and had to tweak it to fit all the grounds. Sorry it took so long; I mean we did come up with the idea about two weeks ago." Said Remus, scratching his chin with a slight flush of satisfaction on his face.

"Well, I haven't added my bit yet." James said. "We still need to see where everyone is. Plus, we can add the words to get into some of the secret passages. Peter sure has a hard time remembering them."

"Yeah, they don't have the words cupcake or pumpkin juice in them." Peter told him with the silliest of grins. The group chuckled and James put his wand to the paper, muttering an incantation that was hardly less of what Remus had said.

Suddenly, words began to write themselves on the paper. At the top in an empty section of paper is said:

_Messrs. Moony, Wormtail, Padfoot and Prongs_

_Purveyors of Aid to Magical Mischief Makers_

_Are Proud to Present_

_The Marauder's Map_

James looked around at his friends. "Well, I think this certainly clarifies that we, are the Marauders! This map is not to be shown to anyone, _ever. _Now, Rem, got any genius ideas on how we can keep this from prying eyes in case it falls in the wrong hands?"

Remus cleared his throat and stated: "_Mischief managed._"

The map wiped itself blank. The group stared in awe. Then they let out loud cheers and whoops, shouting that they had done, they'd done it. However, the group did forget that they were still in the library and were promptly thrown out by Madame Pince.

As they clamored into the hallway, they bumped into Snape. "What's that?" he sneered. "Another ingenious plan of yours to get more House Points taken away?" He motioned to the parchment in James' hand. With a quick snatch, he had it and was looking it over. James had to be held back from just pouncing on his fellow classmate.

"A piece of ruddy parchment? Some hidden joke right?" asked Snape waving it around. James snatched it back.

"None of your bloody business grease ball." He snapped meanly.

'Here he goes again,' thought Peter as Snape and James engaged in a battle of name-calling. 'I doubt he's ever going to grow up. This is so immature. I should just push both of them down the stairs.'

Sirius had to drag James away as they headed back up towards the Gryffindor common room to continue their work. As they went up the stairs, something popped into Peter's head. He smiled and dashed past his friends calling for them to hurry up. They exclaimed for him to wait up and followed. Peter let out the password in a huff and burst through into the common room. He went straight up the stairs and to the room that he shared with his friends. He waited for them to catch up.

"What...is...wrong...with you...Pete?" said James in a puff of breath.

"And more important...ly...where...did you learn...to run like...that?" continued Sirius. Remus said nothing but tried to catch his breath with the rest of them. Peter flopped down onto his bed.

"I think...I've had a what-ya-ma-call-it. An ehimy." He said.

"You mean an epiphany." Remus stated.

"Yeah, that." Peter said. "Say, the Map still got into the wrong hands but didn't show anything. Why not make it insult them so they get so made they want nothing to do with it?"

He waited for the suggestion to sink into his friend's mind. He thought it was brilliant. A brilliant idea for him came so very rarely that normally he was quite proud of them, whether his friend's approved or not.

"That..." Sirius said.

"Is, totally wicked Pete!" said James. "Oh, why didn't we think of that?"

"Because you insult so many people all ready with your mouth, your so used to the idea." Remus said.

"I take that as a complement." James said plainly. "Now, who's up for another kitchen binge to celebration Worm's brilliance?" All the hands went up instantly. As they headed toward the fruit painting, a thought popped into one of their heads...

'My name is not Worm.'

**---------------**

**Author's Note: **

**Okay my darlings! **

**Here is the awaited chapter three! Since I'm in school, I have less free time than I would prefer. However, I know that I have not been too faithful to this story as I have been to my others and deeply regret that. **

**I am having a hard time writing this because I am not used to following the rules of a universe set by another person. Anyway, I decided that I'm going to try and cut the chapters down to five pages, that way I can save time and hopefully get more down. **

**Please bear with me and review so I will be encouraged. **


End file.
